Fugue
by Cloud-Cuckoo-Land
Summary: Marcus is in big trouble, can Garibaldi and the rest of his friends help him, before he gets mind wiped and the Rangers disgraced.
1. Chapter 1

A/N  
>Stay awhile and read.<br>My first attempt at Fan fiction writing. I apologise profusely if it offends readers and characters alike. I tried to stick to how I perceived the characters to be from the show.

I did however add a character of my own, as it seemed fun and easier for me to embroil a new story around the already existing effervescent characters that we have all come to know and love.  
>Fear not I have no aspirations to become a writer, I have no flair for it, I just got some wacky story ideas that I started to write for my amusement and thought I'd share, in the hopes that some may enjoy, as I have enjoyed reading other people's creations here that have entertained me, made me laugh even moved me to tears, etc etc.<p>

A friendly Wave and Hail to all story weavers.

* * *

><p>Marcus lay unconscious, surrounded by a pool of blood that was not his own. It came from another prone body that had a Denn-Bok embedded in his skull.<p>

A woman screamed, and a group of people gathered, to see what all the fuss was about, looking on shocked at the vermillion liquid spreading around the boy's head, instinctively stepping away before it could lap against their boots.

"All right folks, move out-of-the-way, let us get through here." Zack Allen ordered gruffly, nudging those who were slow to move.

The crowd melted aside, making a pathway to the crime area, Zack activated his comm link and ordered a trauma team to the scene, then contacted Garibaldi.

"Chief, I think you need to see this right away."

"We are down in Brown 14 A".

"Ok Zack, I'm on my way"

Garibaldi knew that Zack would not call for anything trivial, so it had to be bad. Seems he would not be ending his shift on time after all. Why me, why always on my watch he mused to himself and sighed, heading off to see what mess he had to clean up now.

Zack and his squad had already secured the area, no-one could leave until they'd been questioned and statements taken. Garibaldi arrived just before Dr Franklin and his med team.

He had seen many things in his time, dead bodies were nothing new in his line of work, but somehow this one got to him. The sight of seeing a friend injured, possibly even dead and a boy of about 16 leaking his life's blood and brains out over the cold metal floor in the unfriendly dingiest part of the station.

Marcus began to stir, groaning as he came to, his head felt like an express train had gone right through it and scrambled the contents of his skull.

Garibaldi squatted down beside him and asked what happened, while Dr Franklin tried to keep the boy alive.

Marcus rubbed his eyes, trying to clear away spots of bright white lights and black spidery tendrils, that were floating around inside them. The buzzing and ringing in his ears were distorting his hearing and although he could see Garibaldi talking to him, he did not comprehend the words, they seemed to be coming at him all garbled and in slow motion.

He wanted to stand even though he felt dizzy and nauseous, putting a hand out to steady himself, he tried pushing his body up, but felt it slip in something congealing and sticky.

He gazed down in numb confusion, then horror crossed his face as his slowly activating synapses registered what he was seeing and feeling. What had happened, how did he get here, who had done this. Questions raced through his tortured brain cells as he stared at the boys face, recognising who it was.

He looked at Garibaldi, mouthing words to him that came out without a sound, then he blacked out again.

'He did it."

The womans anguished screech was heard above the low hum of voices from all around, and she pointed at Marcus.

"Take Cole to med lab, get him checked over, then put him in a holding cell if he gets the all clear from the Doc." Garibaldi ordered.

This was going to be a long night he thought, and sighed sadly to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter

Apart from being disorientated there were no physical signs on Marcus to show of any fight or struggle. He sat in the holding cell demanding to speak with Garibaldi.

"The Chief is interviewing possible witnesses, he can't come now Marcus, just be patient" Zack replied testily. This seemingly clear-cut case was unsettling him, in light of the evidence, there was no way in hell that Marcus could be set free before his hearing, no matter how much they wanted to let him go.

Once Michael finished collecting evidence, he went to see Captain Sheridan and Ambassador Delenn. He did not feel comfortable with this case, not one bit, it all seemed cut and dry, way to convenient for his liking, he had seen enough perps in his time, from imbecile to genius, and crime scenes to know and feel that this was just too sterile to be true.

* * *

><p>Hunches would not set Marcus free though, he needed something more concrete to go on, but what could be more set in stone than two witnesses saying they had seen him attacking the boy for no apparent reason.<p>

"Well what have you got Michael?" Sheridan asked.

"All roads lead to Rome"

"What does that mean?" Delenn asked perplexed.

"I have witnesses who say they saw every thing, that Marcus attacked the kid and broke his skull, no if's but's or maybe's. On those grounds he's guilty as sin with no way out, he will be convicted.

"So what now, we leave Marcus locked up till his trial?

"I have my team going over the area with a fine tooth comb, maybe something might show up that got missed earlier, but as this case stands now, we can't let him out on bail, unless something comes up on the witness credibility checks to say otherwise, but don't hold your breath on that one."

"Have you questioned Marcus yet?" Delenn asked.

"Not yet, I'm just going to see him now."

"May I join you Mr Garibaldi?

"Yes sure, I got nothing to hide. Worried I might miss something?"

"I was not implying that you had or would Mr Garibaldi, but as Marcus is a Ranger, it is my duty to investigate this matter with or without your help."She replied demurely with a smile.

"Keep me informed Michael" Sheridan ordered."

* * *

><p>Marcus was pacing his cell, frustrated, he did not remember a thing about the attack, except feeling horrified and disgusted, and wanting answers. He had to strike while the iron was hot, but could not do so incarcerated, he needed to speak with his contacts down below, and friends of the boy to try get a clear picture of what happened and why.<p>

Garibaldi and Delenn interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh thank goodness about time, I thought you'd forgotten about me." He blurted out.

"I did not do it. I don't remember a thing. When can I leave? Places to go and people to see and all that. Haven't got all day you know."

Hold your horses Garibaldi said, holding up his hand, sit down and let's discuss this.

"I told you all I know which is nothing, I know, but every minute we spend sitting around chatting, is time wasted, and possible leads lost. I need to speak with my people."

"Your people being ?" Garibaldi asked

"My runners, the boy who I supposedly attacked, he was one of them."

"And what is the purpose of these runners and who are they?" Delenn asked

"They are lurker kids mostly, no work, no money, under age, parents either abandoned them or are dead. I give them odd jobs for small payments, a meal here a few credits there. They are a good bunch who don't want to survive by stealing or begging. They deliver messages, collect information, nothing major, but every little helps.

Can you give us names, Garibaldi asked.

"They won't talk with Security, they don't trust you, and finding them is next to impossible if they don't want to be found. It's imperative I speak with them, so when can I leave here?" Marcus asked again hopefully.

"I'm sorry Marcus, you can't, there are two witnesses that swear it was you, and we have been unable to talk with the boy yet, he's still in a coma.

Marcus got up from his chair dejected, his mind racing in every direction, trying to formulate how to continue this investigation from within his prison. He needed a go-between someone he trusted and above all, who trusted him. _ Zephyr_, of course, she would never believe he'd hurt Lomax.

I have to speak with Susan, he blurted. She is the only one who can help me at this point, I need to get a message to one of my Runners.

Why the Commander? Garibaldi asked surprised.

" I trust her, she trusts me, but above all the person who im trying to contact will not trust anyone from security or the diplomats, it has to be someone station side, even then its debateable, but I have to try.

Garibaldi looked at Marcus thinking, the investigation as it stood, was all stacked up against him, what harm could it do to go along with this plan, can't make things any worse than they already are.

He spoke into his comm link to Ivanova, can you come down to holding cell 14, Marcus wants to talk with you.

'What the... Why?..., damn it, im in the middle of a million issues up here, he'd better have a good reason for dragging me away, she barked back irritated by the mention of his name.

Damn him, he was extremely gifted with the talent of annoying her, but how did he manage to bug her so much she wondered.

Ivanova glided briskly into the cell, hands clamped tightly behind the small of her back, chanting quietly, I will not throttle him , I will not throttle him, I will...

'Susan so good of you to come." Marcus smiled, relieved and happy that she had shown up so soon.

'What can I do for you?" she asked giving him one of her famous cold glares.

"I need a big favour"

"Why me?" She asked flustered, disarmed by his genuine warm smile.

"Because the person I need you to contact, who will help me prove my innocence, won't trust just anybody"

He could sense her hesitancy and asked if she thought he could be guilty of the charges, he needed to know how she felt or rather to hear her say she believed in him.

"I have to know Susan, because if you think i did it, then I can't send you, it would compromise my credibility and your's. Trust is a two-way street, the person I'm sending you to, will know I trust you one hundred percent, and that you also trust me, or I would not be sending you."

Ivanova looked him in the eye, Marcus was many things, mostly annoying and a pain in the butt, but he was not a cold-blooded thug.

"Who do I need to see and how do I get in contact with them?" she asked.

Marcus took that as confirmation that she believed in him, he would have preferred to hear it verbally, but this was Commander Susan Ivanova, the right hand of vengeance after all, her unquestioning willingness to go, proved where her feelings lay.

He took off his Rangers badge and stroked it affectionately with his thumb, a sign of respect for all it ment and represented, he handed it to Susan with a sigh. Take this to gray sector, maintenance shaft 44 junction box 89, mark the outside with a ß, wait 6 hours, then go back for a reply.

"That's all I have to do?" she asked flabbergasted "surely anyone can do that she snapped?"

"Like I said Susan, this is all about trust. That place is watched 24/7, if they don't trust who leaves the message, there will be no response, and the drop zone will be changed, making my chances even slimmer to prove my innocence.

Susan took the brooch and stuffed it unceremoniously into her pocket. "Fine I'll do it now." she said impatiently, wanting to get this over and done with as soon as possible, and get back to C & C. She would rather be dealing with crazy diplomats and impatient captains, instead of hanging around in maintenance shafts, on a fool's errand.


	3. Chapter 3

If any inquisitive reader has come this far and wondering, the story is complete, just getting it from paper to pc, so no worries about guessing who did it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Susan crawled, walked and in some places squeezed her way through dust, dirt and debris muttering Russian obscenities, cursing the Ranger and above all herself. She could not understand why and how she became so tetchy when dealing with Marcus, or even thinking about him. No other man on the station brought out this emotion in her.

In fact no man had brought out any emotion in a long while, she'd cordoned off her heart, the root of all feelings, and had no wish to resume any form of contact or collaboration with it ever again.

So engrossed in her thoughts, she almost slid past junction box 89. Taking out the brooch, she placed it inside, and marked the outside as Marcus had instructed. Looking around listening, wondering who and from where she was being watched from, the hair on the back of her neck was standing to attention, sensing she was not alone down here.

* * *

><p>The Commander reported back to Marcus. "First part of plan accomplished" she informed him.<p>

"Hope you did not have too many problems along the way Susan?" as he gently dusted away some cobwebs from her hair.

"I will bill you for the cleaning and repair of my uniform, if you ever get out of this mess. Now if you have no more errands for me to run, I'll get back to my day job."

Waiting for the next six hours would be excruciating he thought to himself, as he watched Susan leave the cell, not knowing if it will be just a futile exercise. He hoped that Zephyr would come, she was his only chance to convince the others that he did not harm Lomax, and help him clear his name.

* * *

><p><em>The things I do in the line of duty, <em>Commander Ivanova growled to no-one in particular under her breath as she made her way through the dimly lit spaces in-between corridors and bulkheads, a no-mans land maze of wires, pipes conduits and cables carrying the life's blood of B5 around to every inch of the station.

She reached to open the junction box after noting that her mark had been rubbed out and replaced by another sign. Inside was the brooch. _Damn_ she thought, all this for nothing, they had not responded, other than to show they had chosen to ignore the signal.

Susan lifted it out, feeling sorry for Marcus, he had placed great faith in this mission to get help, and all for nothing. She returned to the holding cell dejectedly.

The door swished open, Susan held out the brooch to Marcus, unable to think of anything comforting to say. He looked at her hand and beamed radiantly, the relief on his face seemed to light up the room.

"Bloody marvelous" he exclaimed with joy.

Susan just rolled her eyes. Never in a million years would she understand the strange mentality of this man, but she smiled seeing he was happy.

"What was the sign on the door and how was the brooch placed?" Marcus asked Susan eagerly.

It was a pentacle, she said, drawing a picture of its detail as it was quicker than explaining, and the brooch was face up.

"Are you sure Susan?"

"Of course. So what does it mean ?"

"It shows the time and place where you will be met."

She looked at his boyish smile and eager face flushed with hope again. This cloak and dagger scenario was not her thing, but then again she was no Ranger and not trained in clandestine activities. Star Fury cannons were more her thing.

"The game is afoot" he beamed at Susan, as if she was his guardian angel and partner in crime.

"For someone who is standing on the brink of having his tiny little mind wiped, you sure seem to be happy as a pig in shit." she said bemused by his exuberance but secretly happy to see his spirits raised.

* * *

><p>These extra curriculum escapades ment Susan had less time for problem sorting in C&amp;C, thank goodness for Lt. Corwin, who did a good job in running things smoothly during her absence. Not that she would ever let him know, had to keep the subordinates sharp and on their toes, would not be good to molly coddle them.<p>

It was nearing the time for the meeting, 3pm Brown sector, she changed into civilian clothes to be less conspicuous and hoped that this would be the last part she will have to play in this covert melodrama.

Susan had no idea who or what her contact looked like, but hoped who ever it was would be punctual so that she could get out of down below as soon as possible. How do you walk around looking like you're part of the scenery, when you stick out like a sore thumb, or so she felt.

She tried to look nonchalant, as if getting on with her daily business while surreptitiously looking around checking faces, it was already 3.15 and no-one had even remotely taken any interest in her, she looked at the hum drum of life unfolding around her, no different from the Zócolo, except for the location and the type of people, the poor, the lost, the hopeless cases of humanity, who crowded this area of lost dreams.

Someone had stopped right in front of her, blocking her view, he looked straight into her eyes and requested she follow him. Susan obeyed, relieved to have finally met the contact.

They must have walked for about ten minutes in silence, getting away from the hub of humanity, until they reached a quiet empty corridor, the contact pulled something from his pocket and told Susan to put it on.

"You have to be kidding me right? There is no way in hell I'm going to put that on and be led around in the dark."

"Put it on or walk away, leave and we forget this meeting." the young man replied sardonically.

Susan was livid at Marcus, the situation he had put her in and at not having the upper hand in this fiasco, but had no choice. She could not face Marcus saying the meeting had failed because she was too stubborn to put on a blind fold.

She made one last ditched attempt at trying to avoid being kept in the dark, as to where she was being taken.

"I wont tell anyone I promise"

Two hooded figures appeared from behind her, looking to the young man, waiting, their faces not visible.

"Well Commander Ivanova, what will it be, the hood or walk away now and not come back ?"

Susan snatched the blind fold angrily and pulled it reluctantly over her head fuming, she felt her arms being taken presumably by the two figures who had just joined them, and guided for what seemed an eternity. They stopped and remained in silence. Susan heard a knocking sound, like a coded rap and they waited.

"How do you know who I am?" Susan asked to break the silence.

"We make it our business to recognise all station personnel." the young man replied blandly.

At the sound of a hatchway opening Susan was roughly pushed into a narrow walkway, instructions were given when she had to bend to avoid low ceilings or obstacles overhead. She felt exhausted, hot and thirsty, her mouth tasted like roasted sawdust.

"Are we there yet?" she asked feeling in a very volatile mood which she did not try to mask.

"We will be there when we get there and not before."

"What kind of an answer is that? You sound just like a Vorlon."

At the sound of other voices, the mask was whipped off Susan's head, the lights, although not that bright, still made her blink rapidly, and instinctively raise her hand to provide some shielding till they could adjust.

She found herself in a fairly large room that contained a few tables and chairs. The young man motioned for Susan to sit, telling her to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Susan looked around, she was not alone in the room, several pairs of eyes stared at her with blank faces, not giving anything away.

"Will Marcus be spaced?" a voice asked.

"He has not had his trial yet, nor been found guilty." Susan replied.

"But there are witnesses who saw him do it." another voice said.

Susan's mind was going into hyper drive with questions, how did they know so much.

"Witnesses can lie and besides the victim is still alive."

"Lomax died an hour ago without waking up." a girl retorted angrily.

"How do you know all this? Information is being withheld, while investigations are carried out.

"We have our ways Commander, just as you have your's." replied a voice who came and sat in front of Susan.

"Tell me why are you here, what do you want?"

"Marcus sent me to talk with Zephyr."

"I am she"

"No you're not, so lets not play games ok."

The girl gave a sly slanted half-smile. "Ok I see you have been well-informed also, but tell me anyway, what do you want?"

"I've been instructed to talk only with Zephyr, so if you're not prepared to let me do so, then you might as well show me the way out."

The girl shrugged her shoulders, got up slowly and walked away.

Within a few moments, a new person came on the scene, bringing a bottle of chilled mineral water and a freshly made sandwich, still in its wrapping. Susan's stomach grumbled in anticipation, and her dried out mouth longed to be drenched and soothed by the cooling fluid.

"Eat, drink, you look as if you could use it Commander" said a soft comforting voice, without the animosity in it, that the others had.

Susan reached gratefully for the bottle and took a long drink, weighing up what to do, if the person she was supposed to talk with did not show. Rely on her gut instinct as always, she thought to herself.

"How is Marcus?" the girl asked, genuinely sounding concerned, while Susan reached for the sandwich.

"He's holding up in his usual annoying cheery way, and has convinced himself that he can prove his innocence with your help Zephyr."

"You are smart and sharp, as people say you are Ivanova" said the girl pulling down her hood to reveal a friendly smiling face with penetrating bright green eyes. Just as Marcus had described her.

"So what does he want from me exactly?"

"He needs to talk with you."

"I guess he's not coming out any time soon is he? So I will have to go to him"

Susan nodded her agreement while she munched the sandwich, scrutinizing the person in front of her, that Marcus had put so much faith in. She hoped he was not making a huge mistake, this was just a kid after all.

"Ok here's the plan:" said Zephyr, looking at Susan with eyes that seemed to bore through her.

"I can't just stroll into the Security cells, that would look pretty suspicious and just bring us more problems down below, so I suggest me and a few others make some trouble in the Zócolo, and get arrested by the Pit Bull, that way I can get to see Marcus.

Susan smiled at the nick name for Garibaldi, she had to admit inwardly, it kind of suited him.

"Would an hour from now be enough time for you to set it up with the Security chief?"

"More than enough." Susan replied in her brisk confident manner, glad that this was coming to a close and she could leave.

"Ok, good , well Commander, it was interesting to meet you, Marcus talks about you often, and your reputation around the station is that you are hard but fair. She held out her hand to shake Susan's who took it somewhat surprised, and asked out of curiosity.

"What has he been saying about me?"

Zephyr smiled and laughed in a friendly way.

"I can't give away secrets of confidentiality Commander, but it was never anything bad, and for what it's worth, I can see what he likes about you."

Susan blushed faintly, taken aback that Marcus spoke of his interest towards her with others.

The young man, who had escorted Susan , volunteered to take her back to where they had met, he was about to hand her the blindfold, but Zephyr said it was not needed.

"I'm sure the Commander can be trusted not to lead any trouble to our door."

Looking at Susan as she said it, who nodded acknowledgement and gratitude at not having to wear that stuffy thing over her head again.

Relieved to be back at her usual stomping ground, Susan met with Garibaldi, Sheridan and Delenn, to relay all that had transpired over the last two hours, leaving out the part about the Pit Bull reference, she'd tease Michael with that later, she explained the plan.

Garibaldi picked a few of his staff and told them to be out of sight at the Zócolo in thirty minutes, ready to make some arrests. Susan went to tell Marcus the good news and give him a piece of her mind for the crap she'd had to go through.

"I'm so sorry Susan, I really am. I will make it up to you somehow I promise." he apologised profusely.

"You will be. If you ever put me through something like that again I'll tear your limbs off, hang them outside the station to freeze dry, and then feed them to the Pakmara.

Marcus looked mortified and felt absolutely chastised to the bone, when was he ever going to notch up some good points for himself with the commander, so far he was making a hash of things and unable to get into her good books, he mused woefully.

The pre-arranged ruckus in the Zócolo worked perfectly, and the arrests made. Zephyr and co were manhandled to the Security wing as planned.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Zephyr" Marcus exclaimed happily "You came." bending down on one knee to be eye level._

_She put her arms round his neck. He picked her up to return the hug, and placed her standing on a chair._

_"I'm so glad to see you."_

_Zephyr released her hold from around his neck, and placed her hands on his shoulders._

_"Another fine mess you've got us into Marcus."_

_"Indeed, it would seem so__**.**__" he laughed half heartedly._

_He gave her another hug, and sighed from the heavy burden he was carrying._

_"I'm so sorry" was all he could manage to say._

_Zephyr pushed him away and slapped him lightly on the cheek_

_"Don't you say that, you have nothing to be sorry for, so snap out of that attitude."_

_"Then you believe me? he asked with relief._

_"Do I have to smack you some more, to get any sense in to your head?"_

_"But there are witnesses." Marcus said quietly, looking at the floor, not able to look Zephyr in the eye, knowing she was good friends with the victim._

_"And I can give you three good reasons why I know you're innocent, want to hear them?"_

_"Do I have a choice? Judging by that smack and look the in your eye, I'm at your mercy. It's do or die." he said jokingly._

_"You got that right." Zephyr laughed._

_"You sent someone you trust and care about, you would not have done that if guilty. That person came, so they trust you, and did not think you could have done it. And I'm here, so that proves I don't think you did it either."_

_"Now let's get to work Marcus, we have a great deal of ground to cover." Jumping from the chair, Zephyr sat down at the table and yelled._

_"Hey Pit Bull, I know you're watching, any chance of something to eat and drink in here, we are in for a long night so some real coffee would be good to."_

_"Pit Bull!" Garibaldi exclaimed to Zack who tried to stifle a snigger unsuccessfully._

_"Who the heck does she think she is, calling me a pit bull and demanding food and coffee? What am I, a take-away buffet and waiter now?"_

_"Want me to answer that Chief?" Zack asked with a smirk._

_"Don't you dare ok , don't even say a word. I will order some Pizza, you go ask Commander Ivanova if she would provide us with some real coffee. If she gives any grief, just say hydroponics to her."_

* * *

><p><em>"Ok Zeph, what do you want me to do?" Marcus asked.<em>

_"Close your eyes and try go into a meditative state, it will loosen you up for the walk-through."_

_Garibaldi watched them from his monitor half heartedly, Marcus had already given his statement and the Chief doubted that a kid would be able to dredge up anything else that could help the situation._

_"Have you been scanned by a telepath Marcus?"_

_"Not to my knowledge." he replied._

_"Good that makes it easier, they can mess up a trail when they poke around." Zephyr said relieved._

_That made Garibaldi listen up, how would she know something like that he wondered._

_"Start from the moment you got up. What you thought, what you did, what you planned to do and who you saw during the day. Don't leave anything out, try remember it all, even what you don't think is important._

_"You want to know EVERYTHING I thought and did?" Marcus asked with good humour._

_Zephyr chuckled._

_"You can leave out the crap and your Ivanova fantasies, if that's what you mean." she replied with a mischievous grin._

_"Trust you to be so base." he retorted, flustered at hearing Susan's name and the fact he'd got caught out about his daydreaming, he hoped she was not around to hear the conversation._

_"What's so base about Ivanova?" Zephyr asked_

_"You know what I ment, don't come the innocent with me."_

_Marcus laughed, to try ease his embarrassment and deflect any further references to the commander and his thoughts of her._

_"I'm a full-time committed ranger, I have no time for anyone or anything except my job."_

_"We walk in the dark places no-one else will enter. We stand on the bridge and no-one may pass. We live for the one we die for the one." Marcus quoted._

_"No shit Sherlock, tell that to your heart, who are you trying to kid here, cos it aint me." Zephyr retorted with a friendly grin._

_"Can we get on with this walk-through thingy, we seem to have digressed some what." Marcus said flustered, and feeling uncomfortable at having his private emotions so openly read._

* * *

><p><em>Commander Ivanova was watching the monitor with Garibaldi.<em>

_"The bloodhound is strong in this one." he said._

_"I brought the coffee as blackmailed." she replied testily._

_"Ah come on Susan, that was just a friendly request to help your buddies in there." he teased._

_"You don't fight fair Michael." she retorted with mock anger. Garibaldi grinned._

_"And besides, they are not my friends. I hardly know them, and Marcus can be such an annoying pain in the butt._

_They continued to watch the monitor again in silence. It made Susan feel awkward, eavesdropping into a private conversation, especially one that involved her._

_The Pizza's arrived, Susan volunteered to take them into the cell. She watched Marcus as she entered, he shuffled uncomfortably in his seat at the sight of her and did not make eye contact, he looked like a startled deer caught in the sights of a gun barrel, ready to make a run for it._

_She made no sign to show she'd heard his earlier comments, although she was tempted to make him squirm a bit, but to be honest with herself the idea was making her feel uncomfortable, because it made her realise she had some sort of feeling for him that she did not want to accept._

_Despite the fact he could annoy her no end at times with his incessant babble, she did not want to hurt his feelings, or embarrass him in front of Zephyr and Garibaldi._

_"Hey Commander" Zepyhr broke the silence and greeted Susan with a friendly smile._

_"Hey yourself" Susan replied with a nod._

_"Pizza delivery just arrived." putting down the boxes._

_"So good of you to bring it in, and coffee too." Marcus said after he regained his composure and thoughts._

_"Sorry about the place and circumstances." he added_

_"Yes well, lets just say I did not have much choice, and the way things stand neither do you." she replied uncomfortably._

_Zephyr looked from Marcus to Susan and back again with a knowing grin._

_"Stop drooling Marcus." she teased._

_"I can't help it, the smell of pizza is tantalizing my taste buds into action and I'm hungry.." he replied ruefully._

_"Please sit down Susan, join us, least we can do is offer you some hospitality after what you have been through." Marcus said hopefully, before Zephyr could embarrass him any further with her misplaced comments._

_Against her better judgement, she did, taking a slice of pizza to munch on, watching intrigued by this man who could irritate her so much, and yet evoke feelings in her that she wanted to hide from._

_"So, is this the first dinner date you two have been on together? Zephyr asked nonchalantly._

_Marcus rolled his eyes exasperated, and shot her a_ will you stop asking such questions _kind of glare._

_Zephyr looked back at him with large innocent puppy dog eyes._

_"What? I'm just making polite conversation Marcus, no need to give me the Ivanova death glare._

_"Excuse me, death glare, whats that supposed to mean? Susan asked_

_"Marcus said you had looks to die for,... or is it to kill for,... or... something like that anyway, I forget."_

_"Oh God" Marcus groaned, burying his face in his hands shaking his head,wishing the floor would swallow him up._

_Zephy, if i get out of this mess with my brain intact, remind me to give you some lessons on idioms will you. Now will you please close this topic involving the commander and myself its embarrassing us, I'd be most grateful. He pleaded._

_"He seems tetchy, I must have hit a nerve." Zephyr said to Ivanova "I'm sorry if its uncomfortable... Ouch... "What was that for? reaching down to rub her throbbing leg. Marcus had given her a swift kick on the shins._

_"To shut you up, seeing as you don't understand a polite verbal request. Zephy, I love you to bits but you can try the patience of a saint sometimes._

_Zephyr shrugged and gave a friendly disarming grin to Marcus._

_Susan could not help but smile at the pair, and see the funny side of the mix-up._

_"Ok well, I will leave you two love birds to resolve your little domestic crisis, I'm just causing a distraction from the job at hand."_

_"I'm sorry for my little friend here, her mouth moves faster than her brain at times."_

_"What did I say?" Zephyr asked bemused._

_"Yes well it must have rubbed off, she seems to take after someone else i know."_

_"Susan! I hope you're not meaning me? Marcus asked with feigned indignation. _

_"I'm mortified" Marcus said, after watching a smile curve Susan's lips._

_"Moonstruck more like." Zephyr piped in with a giggle._

_"Any chance I can fire you?" Marcus asked Zephyr, frowning at her._

_"You can, but then you'd look pretty silly mind wiped... on the other hand...looking at Marcus thoughtfully and turning to Susan._

_"He might look real cute with cropped hair and a monks dress on." she winked with a grin._

_"And quieter too." Susan added, imagining the scenario_

_"Oh charming I must say, try to be friendly with people and what do you get for it. OK I've had it with you two ganging up on me, You out, pointing at Susan who laughed and raised her hands in surrender._

_"Ok Ok, I'm going, don't shoot the messenger." _

_"And you." pointing at Zephyr "Zip it"._

_"Lets get on with this charade thing, before I change my mind and opt for the brain washing instead. I certainly would have a much quieter life if nothing else." he mused._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 _

_"Relax Marcus, empty your mind, think of your movements and jot them down, lets see if we can fill in the missing gaps and see what you remember as happening and what actually happened".  
>Zephyr said, trying to guide him back on track along the walk through, listening intently, with eyes closed using her senses, waiting for the ripples to come that would indicate a change in Marcus's consciousness.<em>

_She heard his heart beat faster when he mentioned the commander and felt his feelings of yearning to be noticed by her. The concern he felt for his friend Duncan when he visited him and saw how ill he was becoming.  
>The loyalty and devotion he had for Delenn and the Rangers, also a great sense of deep loss, a void of emptiness and sorrow for those that had been close to him and had died.<em>

_Wave after wave of incoming emotions, from each encounter, she felt them all as if she herself were experiencing them, they were felt, even in sadness, to be from a warm, caring, loving human being, so it was not difficult to sense the change when it came, the conscious became empty and cold, devoid of all feeling except pure rage._

_Zephyr opened her eyes and looked at Marcus, his face had gone blank for a moment, even though he was still speaking, his handwriting had changed in style also. The thought wave patterns had speeded up as he described the events leading up to the attack on Lomax._

_He described that he had come across the young man attacking an alien in Brown sector 14 c, demanding payment, he told him to stop what he was doing and back away but the boy pulled out a ppg and said he would kill the alien and Marcus if he did not get his credits. Marcus warned him again and activated his Denn-bok. Lomax fired the weapon, the alien slumped to the ground. Marcus hit Lomax on the wrist, making him drop the ppg and kicked it out-of-the-way. Incensed, Lomax picked up a discarded metal pipe and lunged at Marcus and that's when he blanked out._

_Zephyr waited for Marcus to regain his focus. She was shocked but not surprised at the outcome of the walk through. Sad for the friend she had lost and for the one she may lose if his innocence could not be proved to a court of law._

_Marcus looked at Zephyr dazed.  
>"So what have we got, anything new or useful? He asked hopefully.<br>She pointed to the paper he had been writing on.  
>"Look see for yourself."<br>"Good Lord!" He exclaimed in surprise.  
>"Did I really write all that?"<br>Zephyr nodded.  
>"Go ahead, read it."<br>"I don't remember any of the attack. How can that be?"  
>"That's what we are going to find out, you did give a possible new witness, we just need to find him, hopefully he is still on the station. I made a profile of him from the information you gave."<em>

_At this point Garibaldi came in and sat down.  
>"So, you going to tell me what this is all about?"<br>Zephyr pushed a piece of paper towards him that she had been drawing and writing on while Marcus was talking. He looked at the picture in surprise, it was a fairly detailed description of the missing link mystery man.  
>"How did you get all this information? I was listening and nothing Marcus said about the alien even comes close to the detail you have here."<br>The chief said pointing at the paper he had been given with scepticism._

_"She's a PSE." Marcus answered.  
>"What's one of those?" Garibaldi asked, feeling his hackles rise at anything remotely resembling or possibly associated with his nemesis the PSI Corps.<br>"Perceptive Sentient Empath, it's a bit like a telepath but non invasive, they pick up on feelings, latent images, chemical changes in the body and mind through their aura."  
>Garibaldi was not totally convinced and felt uncomfortably suspicious, but if it could help Marcus, he would go along with it. They had run out of other options and leads to get him off the hook at this point.<em>

_"I'll put out a station wide alert for our man here" Garibaldi stated.  
>"If you do that it would warn any others involved to go underground, this is not some random pointless killing, there has to be a higher motive than just getting rid of lurker kids, no offense Zephy." Marcus said looking at her.<br>"None taken." She replied.  
>"Ok but if he gives us the slip, your case is shot to hell and all this extra information is irrelevant without proof. I suggest we get this picture to my security guards at all docking bays as a back up plan, so at least we don't lose our one link to these new developments if he does make a break for it."<br>"Fine, if we don't spook them maybe they will make mistakes in their next move." Marcus added._

* * *

><p><em>"Chief." Zack's voice came over the intercom."<br>"There has been another murder in Brown sector."  
>"Oh crap, that's all we need." Michael rubbed his head back and forth in angry frustration.<br>"The victim is another lurker kid D.O.A, nothing the Doc could do to save her."  
>"Can I see her?" Zephyr asked.<br>Zack sounded hesitant.  
>"Well... ehm... I don't think that's a good idea, the body is in a bit of a mess." Which was an understatement but Zack did not want to alarm the kid.<br>"Don't worry Zack, I can handle it."  
>She looked at Garibaldi.<br>"It's important Chief, I might be able to get an imprint, more clues, if this is connected with Marcus in any way. I need to see the body while it is still fresh from death.  
>"Ok, but I'll come with you."<br>"What for? To hold my hand? I'm no baby."  
>"Well for one, this is my case and two I've seen hulking grown men crumple at the first sign of blood, he added so I will be around incase you need a hand, nothing to do with age or size kiddo.<em>

_"Well just don't get underfoot Pit Bull." She said cheekily with a grin.  
>"What's with the Pit Bull? The title is Chief Garibaldi to you squirt."<br>Zephyr chuckled and explained.  
>"Once you sink your teeth into a case, you shake rattle and roll with it, and won't let go til its solved. I think Pit Bull suits you better."<br>"No offense ment Sir, only respect." She added with a friendly smile.  
>"Ok I'll take your word for it.<em>

* * *

><p><em>They arrived at Med lab 3, Dr Franklin was at the console checking over the records. He acknowledged Michael as he came in, with a nod.<br>"I've almost finished my superficial autopsy report, you can have it if you wait a few moments, the more detailed analysis will be ready in an hour or so."  
>"Ok, sure I can wait. The kid here needs to see the victim."<br>Stephen pulled Michael aside to explain that it was not a good idea as the body had been badly beaten._

_Zephyr, guessing what they were talking about decided not to wait for the guided tour, she sensed where the body was and went to investigate for herself. The corpse was set aside in one of the observation rooms, even though it was covered, Zephyr knew who it was from the psionic residue that was slowly emanating from its pores.  
>Rhea was from another group of Lurkers, Zephyr had seen her around the Zócolo, pick pocketing new arrivals mostly, and hanging around with the Purple Patch gang, a small group of thugs dealing in protection and black market racketeering.<em>

_Seeing and sensing all that she could, Zephyr headed back to the Chief and tugged on his sleeve to distract him from his conversation with the Doctor. He looked down questioningly, guessing that she had already seen the body and made her deductions.  
>"Do you have the killer?" She asked.<br>"We do yes, but he is throwing fifty fits in the holding cell, it took six of my guys to get him in there."  
>"I have to see him to Chief."<br>"No way squirt, not until he has calmed down, I'm not having my men or you beaten to a pulp by him."  
>"Look Pit Bull!"<br>"Hey I thought we agreed, it's Chief not Pit Bull."  
>"Ok ok, but only if you stop calling me squirt, I won't call you that , well not to your face anyway." She grinned.<br>"Fair compromise."I can live with that." he replied._

_"So what's with the body?"  
>"It's been tampered with."<br>"How? What do you mean tampered with?"  
>"It has the same tracers that I found on Marcus during the walk through. Something is connecting the victims and the killer, affecting their consciousness, it's not random attacks, just as Marcus thought. They're manipulated, I don't know by who or how but there is definitely an outside influence. She replied.<br>"Please Chief, it's the only way we can catch the real killer and save Marcus."  
>" This is nuts, I don't know who is crazier, you for suggesting this, or me for going along with this mumbo jumbo. It reeks of psi corps and gives me the creeps." Garibaldi evoked.<br>"Cos you can't come up with anything better, that's why Chief."  
>"Come on let's go before I change my mind on this hair brained escapade."<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7._

_Standing outside the holding call they could hear the prisoner banging on the door and trying to rip up the furniture. He was like and enraged wild animal.  
>"I see he has not knocked himself out yet." Garibaldi said to Zack.<br>"No not a bit, he seems to have gotten worse since we locked him up, was thinking to ask the Doc to sedate him or something, before he harms himself." Zack replied.  
>"NO" Zephyr said alarmed."That would lose vital clues. Please Chief, let me go in there." She pleaded.<br>"Now I know your nuts, look at the guy, he will rip you apart, he's not rational."  
>"Exactly why I need to go in and find out why." Zepyr reasoned.<em>

_"If it makes you feel any better, you can have your Bulldogs restrain him if he tries to attack me, but either way, I need to see him and I'm prepared to take the risk for Marcus, even if you are not.  
>"Bulldogs ?" Zack asked quizzically.<br>"Now it was Garibaldi's turn to smirk at him.  
>"That's you guys." He pointed to Zack and the other burley security men standing behind him. Zack rolled his eyes in disdain.<em>

_"Let's get this straight Zeph, I'm going to open the door, we walk in, if he goes for you, you run out, understood?"  
>"Guys be ready to stun him PPG's set on low, if he tries anything, shoot."<em>

_The door opened with an audible swoosh, but the occupant did not seem to notice, he was in his own frenzied world of torment, oblivious to the two others in the room with him. Zack watched them on the monitor, ready to move at the first sign of trouble._

_Michael had expected the prisoner to rush them as soon as they entered, but he was more preoccupied with attempting to pull the metal chair from its moorings.  
>"Sebastian." Zephyr called to him gently, he looked up trying to focus on the face of the voice that called his name, but a part of him rebelled and it gave a gutteral sound.<br>"Everything will be all right Sebastian, we just want to talk with you."_

_Sebastian wanted to talk, to tell them what was going, but another part of him wanted to rip and gouge the flesh that was talking to him, wanting to sense and taste its fear.  
>Zephyr started to move closer, but Michael pulled her back.<br>"Not a good idea kid."  
>Sebastian lunged himself towards them with lightening speed and murderous rage, knocking them both to the ground as he fell on top. The cell door opened and a PPG fired, Sebastian slumped unconsciously to the floor.<em>

_Garibaldi pulled Zephyr to her feet.  
>"You ok? He asked concerned.<br>"All good ." She replied.  
>"Happy now?<br>"You need to let him go when he comes to." She said  
>"Let this nut job loose, are you kidding me ?<br>"Nope, he will lead us to the real killer, I think."  
>"And how did you get to that conclusion?"<br>"It's too long to explain chief."  
>"So gimmi the short version , I hate long stories anyway.<em>

_"Something is controlling Sebastian and is still in him. If we let him go it will take us to the host hopefully."  
>"I need more than that to go on, before i let a crazed killer out onto the station."<br>"He's not crazed , just controlled, like Marcus was.  
>"So how come Marcus was not like this guy is now?"<br>"Because the entity had left his body by the time your people got to him."  
>"Remember Marcus said he saw Lomax and the alien in Brown 14c, but you found them in 14a minus the alien."<br>Garibaldi nodded.  
>"I think the host we are looking for is the alien, he is the controller and he needs to be close, to take back his non corporeal form.<em>

_This was complicated to explain as Zephyr watched Garibaldi's face showing a cascade of thoughts which mostly said loony land city centre here we come.  
>"He's coming too chief, what now?" Zack asked.<br>"Nutshell fast. Garibaldi said to Zephyr  
>"Alien messes with Lomax's mind and body to get him to attack. Marcus comes, tries to stop Lomax, alien drops Lomax and takes Marcus, getting him to attack Lomax, alien drops Marcus.<em>

_"But how did the bodies get to Brown c then, where the witnesses saw them ? Garibaldi asked getting more perplexed by the second.  
>"There is that missing link that I can't see chief, but let's get the first one by catching the alien, maybe we can get more from him to fill the gaps.<br>"Ok you sold me on this crazy half-baked idea."  
>"Zack open the doors, let him walk." Garibaldi ordered.<br>"You better hope that I don't regret going along with this." Michael said pointing an accusing finger at Zephy.  
>"This stuff is spooking me out ugh." He shivered as if someone had walked over his grave.<em>

_Sebastian came to and seeing the open door, made a run for it, not knowing why or questioning the rationality of his situation and actions, just feeling a desperate urge leading his body to get free._

_Garibaldi and Zephyr were on his tail as soon as he left the security building, staying back just enough not to be noticed. _

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian was sweating profusely, he felt his heart pounding hard in his chest and his lungs gasping for air, his breakfast threatening to emerge at any moment. He could not see straight, everything was a blur of moving shapes, out of focus, even the floor and walls would not stay still. Have to keep on moving before he passed out, he thought. Self preservation took over and was driving him to go down below, he would be safe there, but from who or what he did not know.<em>

_"Garibaldi to Zack do you still have him on the monitor? "  
>"Yes chief , he just got out of the transport tube in Brown 14."<br>"Send a team down there but do not get close until I call for backup." Garibaldi ordered._

_"He's in a bad way, lets hurry, he wont last much longer."  
>"The PPG only stunned him, how the heck ?<br>"His body is having some sort of allergic reaction, probably from the aliens interference, lets hope he finds him in time, for everyone's sakes."_

_They watched Sebastian as he lurched and staggered like a blind drunk, feeling his way along the walls, people gave him a wide berth thinking him high on dust and out for trouble. Rounding a corner Sebastian knocked into a cloaked figure, he grabbed hold of him as his legs gave way and he slithered to the floor, barely able to breathe._

_"That's him." Zephyr whispered to Garibaldi.  
>"Zack, bring your squad to where I am now, and get a med team here as well."<em>

_"Ok you. Freeze. Put your hands up where I can see them." Ordered Garibaldi raising his PPG.  
>The alien responded with a menacing snarl and did not comply, but made a move towards Michael<br>"Don't understand huh? Well maybe this will help with translation."  
>Garibaldi fired his PPG over the aliens head.<br>"The next shots wont miss." He warned._

_This time the alien stopped and remained motionless.  
>"Now that's more like it, beginning to capise I see.<br>No sooner had he finished his sentence and was going to say...but what he could not remember, as he felt a brick wall crashing down over his mind, blackness closing in, and an icy chill envelope his body, making him shiver._

_A faint voice echoed around in his thoughts.  
>"Fight him Pitbull, he's trying to take you over."<em>

_There it was again he thought to himself, how he hated that name, damn it. Take him over, who, how, like hell, he was not having any alien taking his mind, over his dead body._

_Think good thoughts Michael, a person you care about, shut down everything else.  
>Lise came to mind as clear and bright as sunlight, he still cared about her, even after all this time of not seeing her. He tried to concentrate and think of her face, her voice, her laugh, the blackness was fading, but it was hard pushing against it when it was trying to get him to kill the voice and the good thoughts.<em>

_By the time Zack and the rest of the security team arrived with the medics, it was all over. Three bodies lay groaning on the deck.  
>"What the heck happened here Zack asked looking at Zephyr, the only one standing but looking very pale.<br>"You ok kid ?" Zack asked.  
>She nodded but said nothing. Garibaldi sat up holding his head, feeling as if he had been on an all night bender<em>

_"As soon as my head has cleared I want some answers, and they better be good or I'm going to bust some heads to get it.  
>"Take it easy Michael you seem to have a mild concussion, there are no external signs of trauma, but I will check you out more thoroughly in medlab" Dr Franklin said.<br>"Is everyone ok? What happened to the alien? " Garibaldi asked.  
>"Out cold and safely secured, he's not going anywhere except a nice cosy cell when the Doc has finished with him. Don't worry chief, everyone is still alive and kicking."<br>Ok ok no need to shout, I'm a little dazed not deaf."  
>"No your just cranky, disoriented and over sensitive to normal sound." Dr Franklin informed Michael.<br>"Wise guy."  
>"At your service." Steven replied with a healthy helping of sarcasm and a warm smile. No one was going to fault his bedside manner, not even Garibaldi<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What in darnation has been going on Michael, I asked you to keep me updated" Sheriden yelled his displeasure.  
>"And preferably before things happened, and not after." He added for good measure.<br>"Sorry Boss, things moved along kinda fast, I just didn't get the opportunity. We caught the guy who is possibly responsible for the killings. He's in medlab, being examined by Stephen before we interrogate him."  
>"Ok Michael, I want to be in on it, so wait for me to get there."<p>

Delenn accompanied John , needing answers as to why her Rangers were being targeted.  
>Dr. Franklin was working on the unconscious alien, taking blood and tissue samples for further examination.<p>

"Where is Sebastian?" Delenn asked.  
>"He's in observation room two down the hall, he's fine just a little shaky, we are keeping him in for twenty-four hours just as a precaution. Nothing to worry about." Stephen added reassuringly.<br>"Is he awake , can I see him?"  
>"Yes he's awake, but not to communicative about what happened."<p>

Delenn looked up at Sheriden.  
>"I'll go talk with him John, see what I can find out."<br>"Fine I'll stay with Michael and see what the Doc has to say about the alien."

"It's not one we have on our data base, nor have I seen on my travels. It has three times the muscle capacity of a Narn, a brain almost twice the size of a human's and a whole array of chemical arsenery that I don't even know about, let alone what they all do, but from what Michael has told me, I'm assuming he uses it to overpower and control his victims.

"So what you're saying is that the alien is able to control another person's mind and body, not telepathically, but chemically and then posses it making it do things against their will?"  
>"Yes that's about it, in a nutshell, I don't have the exact details as to how, but I'm working on it." Dr. Franklin confirmed.<p>

"Ok well that explains the actions of Marcus and Sebastian, but we still have the witnesses, did they get affected by the alien to?"  
>"I don't think so, but until all my tests have been completed we won't know for sure."<br>"Hopefully we can get some information out of him when he wakes up."

"So what happened to him anyway, Zack said he was already down when he arrived and I don't remember shooting him." Garibaldi asked.  
>"He took a blast to the head from something that caused a massive neural disruption, his synapses froze up and his thought process got scrambled."<p>

"What actually happened down below Michael? Sheriden asked.  
>"I can't really explain Boss, I have only blurry images and sensations, but we can see what transpired though, as I have it recorded on the portable security cam I took with me, gives a 360 degree angle of the whole scene."<p>

"Good thinking Michael, but not here, I only want our core group to see it, for now anyway, til we know whats on it. Lets go to my office. I'll get Delenn and meet you two there. Oh and Garibaldi get rid of any copies you have at the security station. I dont want this leaking out to anyone. Tell Ivanova to be there and bring Marcus." Sheriden instructed.

* * *

><p>Michael inserted the data crystal and they all watched with bated breath as the scenario unfolded.<br>"Just go to the part where you found the alien." Sheriden asked.  
>Garibaldi fast forwarded to the part before he blacked out, where he had told the alien to freeze.<p>

Zephyr was standing to the side and a little behind Garibaldi, out of his sight but in full view of the alien, she had her left arm up. Nothing was audible except for the aliens low gutteral snarl, Michael's voice and the firing of the ppg.

Garibaldi watched wide-eyed, as his past unfolded before him, that he did not remember, except for the sensations of pain, an inky blackness and icy chill flowing over him, enveloping his whole body inside and out, then Zephyr's voice telling him to fight.

The alien tried to move forward, but something was preventing him . It growled with frustrated anger and exerted its efforts. Zephyr still with hand raised toward the alien, moved closer to Garibaldi, who was down on one knee, clutching his head groaning.

"_Think good thoughts Michael _I remember her saying that clearly, _a person you care about_, because it brought Lise to mind and it felt like a warm summer breeze came and blew away the cold. Damn strange."

"So how come we did not hear that?" Ivanova asked.  
>"Probably because Michael talked over that part." Marcus said jokingly.<br>"I did not see her lips move when Michael was speaking just now. My eidetic memory picks up detail you know."

They played it back again to appease the disbelievers, and sure enough the part where Michael claimed to have heard Zephyr speak to him was not audible, nor did her lips move.  
>"Does she have telepathic abilities Marcus? Ivanova asked.<br>"Not as far as I know, she never mentioned it." He answered  
>They went back to watching, feeling more disconcerted by the minute.<p>

The aggression in the alien heightened its strength, making Zephyr stagger back a few steps from the onslaught, he concentrated harder, focussing his attention on the one blocking him from taking over the security guy. He watched as she faltered, sensing his prey weakening, a feint smile crossed his lips, and he doubled his efforts to move closer.

Zephyr knew she was going to be in deep trouble if help did not come soon, worry lined her face. She was weakening and it was showing, the alien could see and feel it, sensing her heightened emotional state as her aura weakened.

No sign of Zack and the security team, Sebastian in no fit state to help, Garibaldi down and out of it also. She raised her right hand, pointed a finger, said an incantation and sent a beam of light towards the aliens head. He gave an ear piercing screech, stood bewildered for a few seconds, then dropped to the floor unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

"Well I'll be damned, seems we have our very own budding Techno Mage in out midst. Sheriden exclaimed.  
>"Bloody hell, never knew she could do that. She is a dark horse, would not want to get on her wrong side." Marcus thought out loud.<br>"Where is the kid by the way Michael? Sheriden asked eagerly.  
>"Don't ask me Boss, my brain was still trying to put itself back together again at that point. She must still be in medlab."<p>

Sheriden looked to Stephen for confirmation.  
>"I did not see any kid in medlab just Michael Sebastian and the alien.<br>"She gave you all the slip." Ivanova informed them.  
>"Look", she pointed at the vid that was still playing.<br>"After you guys came on the scene she disappeared, literally, there one second, gone the next. Good job guys, we now have a rogue telepathic empath techno mage whatever loose on the station, doing goodness knows what. Damn teeps should be spaced."

"Don't make her sound like some out of control deranged psychopath Susan."  
>Marcus said gently but firmly.<br>"She is a good kid and would not hurt a fly"  
>"Oh so that alien she just mind blasted with some sort of energy beam, that was just a figment of my imagination was it?"<br>"You're just getting in a state because of your phobia for anything to do with telepaths."  
>Marcus responded not unkindly.<br>"Don't you go there Marcus, or I swear I will kill you real slow and painfully."  
>Susan blurted out, on the verge between rage and tears.<p>

Marcus was about to respond but Sheriden stepped in.  
>"That's enough you two." Sheriden ordered.<br>"She has to be found immediately. I want to know who she is, where she came from and above all, what is she exactly. Marcus you know her better than anyone here, she trusts you, can you get her to come see me?" Sheriden asked.  
>"I can try Sir, but Zepy is a law unto herself, she might be scared right now..."<br>"She's scared, of what? She can blast us all to hell without us even knowing she's around, it's we who should be scared. What if she gets into the wrong hands?"  
>Susan blurted out angrily.<p>

"Ivanova I said enough." Sheriden ordered.  
>"As I was saying." Marcus continued.<br>"I wont be able to find her for love nor money if she does not want to be found, and after seeing that, he pointed to the vid, she could be standing right next to me listening to all this, and I would be none the wiser.  
>Everyone instinctively looked around nervously.<br>"Do everything you can Marcus, I need answers. She has nothing to be scared of, no harm will come to her, she is not the enemy. And we won't let Ivanova throw her out the airlock either."  
>Susan glared at Sheriden and mumbled under her breath.<br>"Speak for yourself."

* * *

><p>The alien tried to sit up, but was unable, his arms and legs were strapped to the bed. Three faces looked down at him expectantly.<br>"Good morning, did you have a nice nap?" Marcus asked in mock interest.  
>"Hope your head hurts worse than mine." Garibaldi added.<br>"Oh and don't try any of your mind games, the Doc gave you a cocktail to repress your little talent."  
>"What do you want from me?"<br>"Oh my it can speak, seems the shock wave knocked some sense into you." Garibaldi said sarcastically.  
>"We want answers." Sheriden demanded.<br>"We can prove you were responsible for the deaths of the two lurkers, but we want to know why and who helped you?"  
>"Because it suited me, it was fun, I get my kicks that way, what does it matter to you?"<br>"Who helped you?"  
>"No one I work alone."<br>"That's a lie."  
>Garibaldi responded angrily, sickened by this thing.<br>"You took over Marcus in Brown 14C, how did he and the victim get to 14A, or can you make bodies levitate as well as control them ?

The alien just glared up at the ceiling and said nothing.  
>"Look buddy, you're looking to be mind wiped if you don't talk, and spending the rest of your miserable life cleaning blocked waste reclamation pipes, drugged up to the eyeballs so you can't go joy riding in other people's bodies."<br>The alien looked from Garibaldi to Sheriden nervously.  
>"I did not kill those lurkers when I took over the Rangers."<br>"Why did you specifically take over those people?" Sheriden asked concerned, but hiding it from his voice. The Rangers were not a known organisation as such, so why would anyone target them, Sheriden thought with warning bells going off in his mind.

The alien realised his mistake when he'd mentioned the Rangers.  
>"I was under orders."<br>"By who ?" Sheriden asked  
>"I can't say."<br>"For what purpose?"  
>"They did not say. I was instructed to do what I naturally do and leave the rest to them. So I did just that. I took over the Rangers, played around for a bit, got what I wanted and left, at least the first time, it went wrong in the second."<br>"Tell us what happened exactly." Garibaldi asked.

"I was ordered to lure a lurker to Brown 14C and make him attack me, so that when the Ranger came along he would help me, then I could posses him to attack the lurker. Marcus came along on que and I took him. I got what I wanted and let him go.  
>"How did you happen to be just there Marcus?"<br>"A woman came to me while I was talking with Duncan and said someone was in trouble, so I went, I did not give it much thought at the time."

"Then what? Sheriden asked the alien to continue.  
>"I left as ordered, so did not see what happened, but both were still alive just unconscious."<br>"What went wrong the second time?" How come you were still in Sebastian's body when they arrested him ?  
>"Because he was able to keep me from leaving his body, he ran away from the lurker and prevented me from getting back to my corporal form. I kept up with him, but he ran to a busier area, the lurker must have been killed during that time and placed where it would be discovered, so that the alarm would go up. The witness pointed out Sebastian and he was arrested before I could get myself out."<p>

"Who are you working for?" Sheriden asked.  
>The alien laughed sardonically.<br>"If I tell you that, being mind wiped will seem like a picnic compared to what they will do to me."

* * *

><p>"Ivanova to Captain Sheriden."<br>"Go ahead Ivanova."  
>"Sir Bester from Psi Corps is waiting to dock and wanting to speak with you urgently on a matter of utmost importance. Do you want me to vaporize him for you Sir? Susan asked hopefully.<br>"No Ivanova I do NOT, lets hear what he has to say first."  
>Sheriden looked at Garibaldi and rolled his eyes.<br>"What does he want this time I wonder?"  
>"I don't like it John, this is too much of a coincidence, him showing up now and this thing between the alien and Rangers, my gut feeling is telling me that the two are linked together like Siamese twins."<br>"I agree." Sheriden replied concerned.

* * *

><p>"Captain Sheriden, so good to meet you again and your Minbari telepath. I see your paranoia has not cleared up yet, I'm sorry."<br>Bester said with a feigned smile.  
>"Can we just get on without your sarcastic pleasantries. Why are you here?" Sheriden demanded.<br>"Very well Captain. This is why, _handing him a warrant_. From Earth Gov, for the collection of a prisoner you're holding."  
>Sheriden looked at the name of the alien, trying to keep a blank face and not show anger.<br>"What's he wanted for?  
>"I'm not at liberty to say, it is on a need to know basis and you don't come into that category. Please have the prisoner escorted to my ship and I will be gone without further delay, to your great satisfaction and relief I am sure. Good day Captain."<p>

* * *

><p>Conclusion.<p>

"I knew it, the whole thing had the reek of Psi Corps all over it." Garibaldi said.  
>"Funny how all the witnesses rescinded their statements." Garibaldi added.<br>"Well the good thing is that Marcus and Sebastian are off the hook. As for the alien, I don't fancy his chances much with the Corps. He was right though, a mind wipe would seem like a picnic compared to what they will do to him." Sheriden said

"I dread to think what comes out of it in the future, if they are involved in all that happened. What I don't understand is what was in it for the alien in all this?" Ivanova asked.

Dr. Franklin explained.  
>"He was an addict, and I don't think he had much of a choice, whether he did that to himself or Psi Corps gave him a helping hand so that they could control him, we will never know I guess."<br>"Addicted to what?"  
>"Endorphins , would be the closest equivalent, to give it a name. His non corporal form would invade another body, take it over and make it do things against it's will. The victim can be aware to a certain extent, but unable to control his actions, which causes a stress reaction, flooding the blood stream with hormones that the parasite needs to feed on.<br>"When it is full, the host takes it back and his body converts those stress hormones into a high concentrate of endorphins, giving him a strong boost of euphoria.

"So if the victim can be aware and remember like Michael and Sebastian did to a certain extent, how come Marcus did not? Susan asked.  
>"In Marcus's case I would say he went into a state of fugue, losing his memory from the shock of what he thought he had done, when he came to beside the body.<p> 


End file.
